


Newtmas AND Sterek Crossover

by LonelyNoMoresDaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNoMoresDaughter/pseuds/LonelyNoMoresDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles/Thomas is on a date with newt when Derek comes and then Stiles/Thomas car breaks down.What will Happen read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas AND Sterek Crossover

Hey guys this is my First Fiction posted so hope you guys like it  
_______________________________________________________________

Newt finally took Thomas on a real date. No Gladers. No Grievers. No problems. Just a nice romantic dinner for two at a nice restaurant. Newt got up and went to the bathroom. Then a couple minutes later someone said “Hey, What are you doing ?” He looked from his table and saw a tall, dark, brooding young man with chiseled features and an intense gaze that sees your soul. “What's the problem? Thomas asked.  
“I thought you were dead.”  
“Do I look like I’m dead ?”  
“No but what are you doing here?”  
“Sorry, But do I know you?”  
“Yeah, its me Derek. Derek Hale. Ring any bells?”  
“Nope now can you please go away I’m on a date.”  
“ What happened to you Stiles?”  
“My name is Thomas.”  
Newt came out of the bathroom and saw the two. “What's going on?”  
“Nothing”  
“Aren’t you a bit young Thomas?”  
“Aren’t you a bit old for Stiles! Oh Shit!”  
“You knew! And you didn’t tell him!”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Nothing, babe.”  
and then Newt kissed Thomas' forehead. Derek left and he was obviously hurt and depressed. Then a couple minutes later a couple went by and said “ Hi stiles. What happened we thought you we're dead?” asked the girl.  
“I'm not dead. You guys are the second people that said that to me today.”  
“Sorry don't get mad stiles”  
“My name isn't Stiles it's Thomas!”  
“Okay,Thomas where are you from?”  
“I don't know okay now can you guys just leave me alone!”  
The couple left and they were shocked and surprised. Newt said in a quiet tone, “Maybe we should just leave.” They left without another word. Then Thomas got in Newts car and asked him to take him to a car place and Thomas bought a blue '76 jeep cj5. Thomas thanked newt and he drove into a town called beacon hills when his car broke down in the middle of a little neighborhood. He walked to a couple of houses and those people wouldn't help him and he got to the 6th house and a young man greeted him and hugged him and started crying and said “I thought you were dead stiles”  
“What? No. My name is Thomas 1. 2 my new jeep broke down about 12 blocks away. Dude is it really 3 o'clock in the morning. Can I use your phone real quick and can you drive me to the closet store? I need my adderall.”  
“Yeah sure if you can name one person I know.”  
“Derek Hale now let's go.”  
They got to the garage and Scott only had a dirt bike and Thomas held on for dear life and he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was at an abandoned house that looked like it was broken down.The house had soot all around it. Derek walked out of the house in jeans and no shirt.“Hey Derek I have a feeling that you know Thomas.”  
“Yeah I know him. Why?”  
“We need to get his memory back.”


End file.
